guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Glowstone
It's potentially free, but... This spell is otherwise crap. At least Essence Strike and Glowing Gaze give you a net gain in energy when their conditions are met. Merengue 15:33, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :The only thing I'm not liking about this skill is the low damage, but against weakened foes, you can't knock free damage. And for not giving extra energy when conditions are met... Have you never used Elemental Attunement, and Earth Attunement? Also, Glowing Gaze needs burning, which admittedly isn't hard with fire magic, but isn't viable in a earth ele build, and wtf? a ritualist skill, that depends on having a spirit in the area, on an Elementalist? Not only is the thought of using a non-Spawning Power based Channeling build insulting, it's also bound by massive losses in energy, and suffers the same problems as nukers who don't use both attunements. You end up with someone whining about the lack of energy, stopping for regen every 5 seconds, and never joining teams without an energy giving necro. This skill is NOT crap, it synergises perfectly with some of the new Nightfall skills, many of which will be squeezed into my ele build in the near future. Don't think just about the single skill, think about possible synergy with others. Thinking about the single skill is akin to saying that Jagged Strike is crap because it can only give a few seconds of bleeding... - Patch of Celestia 17:22, 22 October 2006 (CDT) ::I realize that you should generally NOT compare skills across professions, or even attributes, as they work to different effects... However, Essence Strike and Glowing Gaze serve similar purposes; Adding on damage while netting bonus energy for using other spells. Glowstone hurts 53 at 16 Earth Magic, 5 less than Stone Daggers, and only gives a rebate for itself. If you're running Dual Attunements as a general rule, 3 extra energy every 6 seconds isn't going to help much. On a Dual Attunement elementalist, you're normally trying to pack in as many effective skills as you can in your few remaining skill slots. Glowstone is simply garbage, and while I may have been unfair to Renewing Surge, the new channeling spammable, I stand by this assessment. It's not so much as in a vacuum this is horrible, it's that in practice, it's not going to be useful in the least. Merengue 18:02, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :::Besides any of this, how do you guys come up with insults to Channeling Magic Ritualists? With the new NF skills they own even more than they did before. --Spark 20:29, 19 December 2006 (CST) I personally find it lame that it was obviously intended to be the earth magic equivalent of Glowing Gaze, but Glowstone is a projectile, which means it can be obstructed. And weakness isn't typically as easy for a general earth ele to tack on opponents as it is for fire eles to tack on burning. I mean, it's not hard by any means, but it's not easy. I don't know... just my two cents. A slight buff would make me happy. -Wang 03:35, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Update Energy gain now scales, 0:1, 1:2, 2:2, 3:3, 4:3, 5:4, 6:4, 7:5, 8:5, 9:6, 10:6, 11:7, 12:7, 13:8, 14:8, 15:9, 16:10 Now it's more like Glowing Gaze and nets up to 1.875 pips of energy on weakened foes. Merengue 01:29, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :Has anyone else noticed that this is a great energy management skill for a KD/AS (or other Earth Magic) warrior? The damage is handy, but 2 pips can be the difference between casting AS on time or failing to combo (after all, 2 energy is 10% of a standard warrior's max energy). Not to mention that weakness and hammers go hand in hand. --Qian Khan 19:27, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::Would be nice if KD/AS didn't suck. --Silk Weaker 06:44, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::Like Mending? --Gimmethegepgun 04:12, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::Correction, like Echo Mending. Mending may have some use in some insane people minds. Flechette 07:00, 6 August 2007 (CDT)